The Best Day
by emeraldroses394
Summary: Everyone is gathered at the burrow for Mothers Day and Rose has a gift for Hermione. Complete.


Author's note: I do not own any recognisable characters from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. ( I wish I did, but alas it cannot be…) I also do not own Taylor Swifts song. Please review

Happy Mothers Day!

**The Best Day**

It was mother's day, and everyone was gathered at the Burrow for lunch. The men had set up tables and chairs in the garden and everyone had just finished a good meal that the men had made, with the help of their older daughters too.

The mothers were sitting at one table, conversing and reminiscing about when they each became mothers. The only child with them was baby Elaina, Victoire and Teddy's daughter, who was four months old.

"Poor Arthur, he was so nervous, he couldn't find his wand" Molly laughed. "It was where it always was, in his pocket. By the time he 'found' it, we got to St. Mungo's just in time to have Bill." The ladies all laughed.

"Harry wasn't like that. He was super excited, that's what peeved me off. He wouldn't stop asking if I needed anything. And when I mentioned I was in labour he insisted on carrying me to fireplace to go to St. Mungo's. It was sweet but at the time it was not helping," Ginny said chuckling.

"Well, I have to say that Ron was much the same way when Rose was born. He had left it on the table in front of him. But I say it and chucked it at him after a painful contraction." Hermione smirked.

"Poor Ron" Angelina said, but was laughing anyways.

"What about me?" Ron said coming over to the ladies, with Harry behind him. He stopped behind Hermione resting his hands on her shoulders, with Harry mirroring him with Ginny.

"Oh 'Ermione was just telling us about what you did when she went into labour" Fleur answered in her French accent.

Ron's face went red. "Hermione, why'd you have to do that?" He whined as if he was still in Hogwarts.

"Oh Ronald, stop acting like your son's age" Molly told her son. Ron just stuck his tongue out at her, winking at her.

Just then the rest of the family, fathers and children, brought out the dessert and set it on the tables. Everyone sat down except Rose.

"Rose, why don't you sit down?" Hermione asked her daughter.

Rose was very much like her mother at sixteen years of age, except she was not as outgoing. She took a deep breath and swept her hair out of her face. "No, because I wrote something for you mum" She said.

Hermione was taken aback. "Oh, thank you Rose. Show me then." She put her hand out for a sheet of paper that she thought would hold a poem or something.

"No, mum, I can't give it to you on paper." She then walked over to the side of the house and pulled out a guitar. She then waved her wand, making a stool appear in front of everyone. She sat down and strummed checking the tuning. When it was to her liking she began the song.

Hermione was shocked that her daughter was going to be singing in front of them all. She exchanged glances with Ron who gave her a slight smile, as he was shocked as well. Neither had any idea she could play guitar or sing, let alone actually owning one.

"_I'm five years old  
>It's getting cold<br>I've got my big coat on  
>I hear your laugh<br>And look up smiling at you  
>I run and run<em>

_Past the pumpkin patch  
>And the tractor rides<br>Look now - the sky is gold  
>I hug your legs and fall asleep<br>On the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
>I know you're not scared of anything at all<br>Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
>But I know I had the best day<br>With you today_

_I'm thirteen now  
>And don't know how my friends<br>Could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
>And we drive and drive<br>Until we've found a town  
>Far enough away<br>And we talk and window-shop  
>Until I've forgotten all their names<em>

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to  
>Now at school<br>I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
>Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay<br>But I know I had the best day  
>With you today<em>

_I have an excellent father  
>His strength is making me stronger<br>God smiles on my little brother  
>Inside and out<br>He's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house  
>And I had space to run<br>And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video  
>I found from back when I was three<br>You set up a paint set in the kitchen  
>And you're talking to me<em>

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships  
>And the seven dwarfs<br>Daddy's smart  
>And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world<em>

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
>I know you were on my side<br>Even when I was wrong  
>And I love you for giving me your eyes<br>Staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew  
>So I'm taking this chance to say<br>That I had the best day  
>With you today"<em>

When she finished she looked up shyly at her family and noticed all the women had tears in their eyes, but smiling. Hermione stood up and ran to her daughter giving her a big hug.

"I am so proud of you honey. That was the best thing you could have ever given me" Hermione said kissing her daughters head.

"Im glad, that you like it, mum. I meant every word of the lyrics."

"I know sweetheart" Hermione said pulling back just enough to look into her daughters eyes. "Well I had the best day with you today." The two smiled and hugged again.

The End


End file.
